hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Torn Asunder
Torn Asunder is the third Hyrule Historia mission. and the third of Ancient Age. Intro * Midna: With the Wind Tribe gone from Hyrule, the Darknut Legion returned to their homeland and isolated themselves for many generations. * Midna: Vaati himself vanished, but this was not the last Hyrule would see of him. * Midna: One day, Vaati’s crimes would be revealed. One day, they would shape the world. In the Tarm Ruins, a fairy approaches the corpse of a dead Darknut. * Midna: King Gustaf grew old and died. * Midna: His liveliness slowly faded after the Wind Tribe left and he never created an heir to the throne. * Midna: His death would mark a great transition for the Hylians, as well as the other races in Hyrule tied to them. * Midna: Gustaf and the Hylians were not the only ones shaping Hyrule, however. * Midna: Another force was at work, one far more terrifying than Gustaf or the Darknut Legion... * Midna: To the south of Hyrule rested the great Kingdom of Ikana. * Midna: If there ever was a people to outshine the Hylians, it was those of Ikana. * Midna: They were a peaceful people... that is, until he arrived. In the throne room in Ikana, Majora, in the guise of a masked humanoid clad in black, appears before King Igos. * Igos: Speak... * Majora: You have traitors in your Kingdom. I have seen them plot against you. * Igos: Traitors? I think not. Who is it you speak of? * Majora: Captain Keeta conspires with the Garo of the south. Keeta wishes to kill you and become a vassal of the Garo nation. * Igos (laughs): Keeta? I doubt that. * Majora: Your daughter Gomess as well. She plans on letting Keeta remove you and then she'll make her move to take the Kingdom. * Igos: Begone, evil-looking stranger! I’ll not put any trust into your words! * Midna: But indeed, Majora had planted the seeds of doubt and suspicion. Everywhere Igos looked, he saw betrayal. * Midna: In truth, Majora was manipulating all parties. He brought Keeta and the Garo together to overthrow Igos. To Gomess, he promised power over the forces of nature if she were to remove her father from the throne. * Midna: Like Keeta and Gomess, Igos eventually believed Majora. In the city of Ikana, right before the civil war breaks out. * Igos: What must I do to save my Kingdom? * Majora: Keeta is going to have you quietly assassinated by Garo tomorrow, but you'll be ready. You must lure Keeta out into the central plaza. * Majora: Once Gomess notices the fighting, she'll make her move. That is when I’ll strike. * Igos: You’ll strike? * Majora: Once Keeta and Gomess are in the plaza, I'll lend you my armies... if you do but one thing. * Igos: Name your price. * Majora: Renounce your gods and worship me. * Igos: If you help save my Kingdom, I will do as you ask. Outro Igos' armies defeat the rebels. Igos stands in the capital city of Ikana, in a sea of corpses of his people. * Igos: I curse you, Gods of Hyrule that left us. * Igos: I CURSE YOU!!! The skies turn dark and bleak as the stones of Ikana corrodes and Igos' flesh leaves his skeleton in moments. The city and the mountains disappear into Termina. * Midna: Ikana was no more. All who were part of it were cursed by the Goddesses. * Midna: Those of Ikana would relive three days of civil war for all eternity. * Midna: All of their glory would fade from Hyrule and slip into the maw of Majora. * Midna: Majora had dealt his first blow to Hyrule. * Midna: As the Hylians would soon find out enough, Majora was not the only ancient evil they would have to face in due time. POV switches to Demise. * Midna: There were evils from within as well, a great and powerful one that no one would have ever suspected. Category:Hyrule Historia